1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal for transmitting/receiving information to/from a network, a service providing equipment for terminating a call, receiving operation instruction information and providing a predetermined information service, a common setup information management equipment for managing common setup information of a plurality of service providing sections, and a communication control method for controlling operation of the communication terminal or a communication system which comprises the communication terminal.
2. Related Background Art
As functions of communication terminals increase, users of communication terminals demand to operate communication terminals according to their intentions. For example, an increasing need is that a communication terminal is set to drive mode when driving a car so as to temporarily reject a response, or telephone numbers of an incoming call rejection target are preset in the address book so that an incoming call from these telephone numbers are rejected. By the way, “drive mode” means a mode in which any incoming call is rejected while driving a vehicle, in this patent specification.
Some communication terminals have a terminal adaptation function for terminating a call and providing a predetermined information service (e.g. voice communication, unrestricted digital communication, and packet communication), and a plurality of operation sections for accepting operation instruction information and providing a predetermined information service, but in prior art, user setup information, such as drive mode and incoming rejection setting, are individually managed by the terminal adaptation function in the communication terminal.
Therefore when a notify indication is sent to one terminal adaptation function (e.g. external terminal adaptation function) which does not manage the user setup information, and a notify indication is not sent to another terminal adaptation function which manages the user setup information due to a mismatch of bearers, the latter terminal adaptation function cannot transfer the user setup information to the control section of the communication terminal, and operation control of the communication terminal according to the user setup information (e.g. startup of transfer/telephone answering machine) cannot be implemented, which is a first problem.
In other words, as FIG. 9 shows, the terminal adaptation function 92 for supporting only voice calls holds the setup information of automatic transfer setting, but if the bearer of a setup message is an unrestricted digital communication, the rejection response (bearer mismatch) is returned to the control section 91 from the terminal adaptation function 92 since the terminal adaptation function 92 does not support “unrestricted digital communication”, and a notify indication from the control section 91 is not sent to the adaptor 92. Therefore the terminal adaptation function 92 cannot transfer the setup information of the automatic transfer setting to the control section 91, and the external terminal adaptation function 93 is called up, but the external terminal adaptation function 93 does not know that a transfer setting has been set, so transfer cannot be started.
Just like above, there is a second problem where one terminal adaptation function in the communication terminal cannot transmit a correct cause value to the control section of the communication terminal and network because of a mismatch of the bearer, or there is a third problem where, when communication is in-progress in the external terminal adaptation function, termination of a call cannot be started up from the communication terminal main unit even if the user presses the on hook button.
With the foregoing in view, it is an object of the present invention to solve the above three problems and provide a communication terminal, service providing equipment, common setup information management equipment and communication control method for the user setup information to function effectively.